


This is Love

by LatviaLikable



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Akaneki - Freeform, Canon Divergence, I promise, M/M, Manga Spoilers - Sort of, No dogs were harmed in the making of the fanfic, Some weird time jumping, Washuu! Hide, dark themes, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LatviaLikable/pseuds/LatviaLikable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide knew Kaneki loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Love

Hide knew Kaneki loved him. Hide still remembered when he was still a kid and got attacked by a dog. He would have died if Kaneki Ken hadn't come to his rescue. Hide watched as the plunged deeper and deeper into that dog, bright red flying everywhere. It painted the street, his clothes, and Kaneki's hands. "It is alright, my sunshine." Kaneki said with a gentle smile "I will protect you." Hide couldn't help but believe him.

That smile was filled with dark promise that drew Hide closer to that black haired kid.

Hide knew he loved Kaneki back. He still remembered when Kaneki disappeared and he felt lonely. He still had friends and his okay CCG family. But they weren't Kaneki Ken. Hide still didn't understand why Ken was so special. Was it because he loved him or because the other was a ghoul? Both, maybe?

Hide soon got his answer a long while later while he was investigating the sewers. There was a white haired Kaneki Ken. Struggling, breathing hard. He looked...hungry. So, Hide told him to eat him. He wanted to die for the other.

The feeling of having your flesh being torn from your body is not pleasant. Not pleasant at all. He blacked out after a while and, when he came to, he woke up in a hospital.

His older brother was standing before him. Washuu Matsuri. "Stay here." His older brother whispered. Hide eventually found out he was in Germany and had no choice but to stay. The longer he stayed there the more he felt restless. So, after his brother finally left again, he did some investigating and found out where his brother was going and decided to follow.

On the way, Hide gets used to having one eye after his doctor told him it couldn't be saved. He finds himself touching the stitched up socket from time to time. He paused when he saw an island and what seemed to be smoke coming from it. By the time he got there, he saw a tall guy covered in blood holding someone in a white sheet. The guy's name is Urie while the person he is holding is apparently named Mutsuki. 

Urie says to address Mutsuki as male and Hide respects those wishes. Scouts honor.

As Hide and his "crew" head to Tokyo (because forget following his brother!), he learns more about them. Mutsuki has no arms or legs whatsoever and they are with the CCG. Mutsuki stays silent most of the time but only throws his two cents in while Hide talks to Urie. The blonde sees his older brother on a ship that belongs to the CCG. He sticks his middle finger up at him which causes his "onii-chan" to do a double take. He feels his heart swell with hatred. Matsuri-"kun" didn't even try to help Mutsuki when he probably had the power to do so.

Hide and his crew finally got to Tokyo after a while.

Hide reached the Cochlea after running on pure adrenaline alone (and also by stealing a bike). He paused when he saw how destroyed the place looked. He gulped and pressed his hand against the fingerprint scanner. Hide was surprised to see that it rejected him. The blonde rolled his eyes. Of course. He looked around a bit and saw the mat. The "spare mat" the old man called it. He lifted it up and saw the severed finger there. Hide picked it up and slammed it onto the scanner. The 'blink' sound was all he needed before he ran inside, calling his love's name. "Kanekiii!" Hide shouted.

Then he saw him.

There he was, in all of his glory. He stood still just staring into Hide's soul. Hide couldn't help but notice that the boy before he grew a few more inches. They were the same height now. But forget height because Hide couldn't compare to those muscles Kaneki was sporting. The other also wore glasses (which were bent at an odd angle) and his hair was a dark red. His right hand seemed to be covered in reptile like scales. 

Hide gently touches the string used for stitching his eyes up. It was red also. It was almost poetic in some strange way.

"Kaneki." Hide whisperes before he's running, running towards him. He ignores all of the dead bodies around him because this moment was important. Too important.

Hide enjoys being spun around by Kaneki, both of them laughing happily. The blonde felt a shiver go up his spine when he felt the scaley hand touch his back. Hide stopped smiling but forced himself to continue. He loved Kaneki. He had to get used to this.

He loved Kaneki. No matter how sick he felt at the moment.

This was love.

Love love love.

So, because he loved him, he allowed Kaneki to kiss him. Because he loved him, he allowed Kaneki to take his clothing off. Because he loved him, he allowed Kaneki to lay him down on the bloody floor and have his way with him.

It hurt but when did love never hurt. This was love.

Love love love!

As they rest there, Hide thinks back to when they were kids and remembers that dog. He remembers the blood and guts surrounding them.

"Hey, Kaneki?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that mom dog loved her pups as much as I love you?"

Kaneki shrugs.

"Probably."

**Author's Note:**

> Welp.   
> I wrote something dark.  
> Because why not?


End file.
